neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
El3v3n
El3v3n (often romanized as 11) joined Neo-Gotei-13 on May 14th, 2012 and is the former Vice Captain of Division 7 under Captain TheLevinsnake, she was the Head of the Executive Militia/Captain of Squad 2, and has now been promoted to the rank of "Royal Guard" in the mysterious Squad 0. Her other aliasas are El3, Ele, Elevennie, and 11-ney. 'Appearance' El3v3n is a female appearing to be in her mid-twenties though her actual age is unknown. Sporting long locks with large curls, its color ranges anywhere from blonde to light pink depending on her mood and which way the wind blows. At 5'8" she's somewhat taller than her fellow female peers but her taller than average height is reminiscent of her loud personality. She is light skinned with bright green eyes. Overall, she's an attractive woman with an even blend of athletic and feminine physique. Though she usually wears a normal Shinigami Shihakushō, she'll often times wear whatever she wishes, especially her favorite clothing collected from the World of the Living. Her former Captain, TheLevinsnake, does not follow proper uniform example so she merely follows after his lead. Modifications she's made to her normal uniform is a violet Obi-sash in place of the standard white and she wears a sleeveless Shihakushō beneath her Captain's haori. 'Personality' El3v3n is a spunky girl that is more often than not up to some sort of mischief. Trouble is even more likely when both she and her Rukongai Twin 13th Division Captain, Lelouch Zero are in the same room. For the most part she's friendly with everyone, but that doesn't stop her from good natured teasing. She enjoys playing practical jokes and considers herself to be an expert "troll." El3v3n is an avid proponent of sugary foods and absolutely loves sweets. Her favorite food is cookies and cream ice cream and her favorite non-alcoholic beverage is''' Mountain Dew, which she has specially shipped from the World of the Living. She has tried several times to get the Institute of Research and Development, headed by 12th Division Captain '''Kurogasa to produce this beverage within the Soul Society but this had not yet occurred. Her least favorite foods are over-cooked meat, lima beans, and worst of all, pickles. Her favorite hobbies include reading, and writing, reading manga and watching anime. She loves animals and her favorite animals are cats. Some of her dislikes include Mary Sues, Gary Stus, and over the top God-modding. Though not an official alcoholic, it isn't rare to find El3v3n drunk at just about any time of the day. She enjoys having fun and could care less what others think about it. She was a loyal and depend-worthy subordinate to her former captain TheLevinsnake despite the fact that she rarely listened to him and would neglect to complete the orders he assigned her. She's much more responsible in her position as a Captain and Head of the Excecutive Miltia, but that doesn't stop her from day drinking and getting into mischief. El3v3n rarely lets her true emotions show, even if she's upset she can still be seen with a smile and a smirk as she goes about her day. Though light-hearted and fun, when its necessary she can be serious when the situation calls for it: brutal and ruthless when challenged by an opponent. 'Relationships' 'Sōsuke Aizen' It isn't exactly clear how El3v3n found her way into Neo-Gotei-13's most high-level security prison (most likely a drunken bender) but after she and her partner in crime,' Lelouch Zero', rose from the underground cavern, she was married in holy matrimony to Aizen who had already served 1000 years of his 20,000 year sentence. Only she and Lelouch Zero know how this association occurred and neither have ever breathed a word to anyone. Likely, El3v3n's frustration with men led her to striking a deal with the corrupt yet handsome and powerful Shinigami. Not a few days after their marriage, El3v3n with the assistance of Lelouch Zero, Lunar, and Yuuki-san freed Aizen from his bindings and from Muken without permission. Since being released from prison, not much is known about the lovely couple's relationship. When seen in El3v3n's presence, Aizen is always cordial to both her and those she associates with. On one occasion where Lelouch Zero was challenging him, Aizen expressed his wish to crush him, but admitted he would resist since El3v3n would most likely beat him up, illustrating that he is at least mindful of his new wife's feelings, if not fearful of her. Of El3v3n's friends and companions Aizen is friendly with most of them, especially to Sir Nimbus to which he shares an interest in tea, wearing glasses, and eventually conquering the Universe. He has an antagonistic relationship with Soul Slayer, who on several instances, attempted to slap him with William, his penis. These attempts were made in vain. Aizen describing the failure to William being "too short" and when he tried to sever the weapon from its owner by means of his zanpakutō. As of now, Aizen has made no attempt to take down the Neo-Gotei-13. This could be because he is satisfied with the way Sarun is running things, or given the rebellious nature of himself, El3v3n and her associate/Twinnie Lelouch Zero...a revolt may be just a matter of time. 'Lelouch Zero' Before her days as a student in the Academy and eventually becoming a Shinigami, El3v3n was a starving soul without any friends or family trying to survive the rough streets of Rukongai. She was found unconscious by Lelouch Zero, a deserter of the first failed revival of Neo-Gotei, who quickly got her to safety and obtained her some food. That sacred and exalted food...being the rare Spirit World delicacy: Mountain Dew. After being revived, she and Zero discovered they had a lot in common as well as looked similar in appearance. They both enjoyed several of the same books, entertainment, and teasing and trolling others relentlessly. Since that day they formed a bond and took an oath in blood that in this Spirit World where no one truly has any family members, they would be siblings - twins until they passed on to the next life. As an experienced Shinigami, Zero recognized El3v3n had latent spiritual powers and though he was reluctant to return to Neo-Gotei, took her there with him. Even though he is now a Captain and she a Vice Captain, the two still have a great relationship, playing jokes on others together and on each other. Occasionally the two will bicker but the argument is usually resolved in a matter of moments, where Zero uses his charming disposition to flatter El3v3n out of being angry with him. Given the twosome's rebellious nature, people often worry that Zero and El3v3n are plotting to overthrow Neo-Gotei 13, but no serious attempts have yet been made. 'TheLevinsnake' After Lelouch Zero 'brought El3v3n into the Seireitei of Neo-Gotei, she was still wary about applying to attend the Academy as Shinigami didn't always have the best of reputations around Rukongai. So she would often times sneak around and spy on people, lurking, if you will, until one day she was caught red-handed by the 7th Division Captain 'TheLevinsnake. She was at first startled by his appearance since she hadn't ever before encountered a lizard man, or the rare race humpzardian as she'd later learn. Instead of scolding her for spying, he merely grinned like a retard and told her that she had a nice reiatsu, and would be a great Shinigami. He told her he'd be happy for her to join his division when she graduated. His words and the fact that he was a complete weirdo inspired her to become a Shinigami. Upon graduating, she immediately joined Captain Snakie's (or Boss as he wanted her to call him) division. The two became friends fast upon realizing that they were both practically insane. In her first day in the Division, Levin got her wasted which led to many more rave parties with in the Division's barracks. Some of their c ombined favorite hobbies and activities are hosting naked marathons, listening to techno, trolling like a boss, picking on Yuuki-san and the entire 10th Division, provoking Avatar, drinking Mountain Dew and doing the Division's sanctioned dance: The Dimitri Dance! Levin is very tolerant of El3v3n's antics, doing nothing to reprimand her even when she's directly disobeying orders. He encourages chaos around the Gotei and that's one of the reasons they get along so well. 'Yuuki-san' Though El3v3n considers Yuuki-san a good friend, her first encounter with the tiny Captain of Division 10 was a moment for the storybooks. After her induction party into Division 7, El3v3n was on a drunken bender, running around Neo-Gotei and chugging Mountain Dew like there was no tomorrow. She was quickly spotted by Yuuki-san, a non-drinker and a health nut, who caught the new and inebrieated Shinigami off-guard and tied her to a chair. After being forced to drink milk for a few hours, El3v3n sobered up and discovered a newfound respect for the feisty 10th Division Captain who is mighty despite her young appearance. Ever since then El3v3n enjoyed hanging around Neo-Gotei with Yuuki-san, most of the time teasing her to no end (following the example of her Captain TheLevinsnake) as she is easily provoked. She also participated in the infamous yuri-shipping incident, egging everyone on as Lunar and Yuuki were shipped as a canon couple. One of El3v3n's favorite nicknames for Yuuki is Yuu Yuu Yukisho, one in which she hates. Other than teasing, El3v3n is a big fan of Yuuki-san's artwork and visits her gallery frequently. Their friendship was solidified when she assisted her in breaking El3v3n's new husband,'' '''Sōsuke Aizen out of prison. El3v3n and Yuuki-san share many rebellious ideals, which makes many suspicious of their possible plotting to take down Neo-Gotei. 'Shnookie' After joining the Neo-Gotei, El3v3n made plenty of friends and comrades but still felt a little sad that other than her blood-oath twin, Lelouch Zero, she had no one to call family. Even before becoming Captain Commander of the Neo-Gotei, Shnookie was a matriarch and loved woman amongst Soul Society. She has a huge family, and is coincidentally, Zero's mother. Upon seeing that El3v3n was feeling a bit down about not having a family, she happily invited the new Shinigami into her own. El3v3n now considers Shnookie a close cousin, even though they're not truly blood related and coincidentally strengthening El3v3n's bond with Zero. El3v3n has a good relationship with Shnookie, often being there to cheer her up when she's under a lot of stress from being Captain Commander of Neo-Gotei. When Shnookie cuts loose and starts teasing the men of Gotei as well as setting things on fire, El3v3n is happy to assist, join in, and enjoy these antics! Recently, the two have become drinking buddies and have also discussed adopting cute animals and the chibi bankai version of Sir Nimbus. 'Lunar' Lunar and El3v3n met at a rave party hosted at the Division 7 barracks. They were having a good time dancing until Yuuki-san attacked it with combustible cookies that exploded with a hallucinogenic gas. While the two were tripping on the effects of the cookies, the two discussed the need for a daily newspaper chronicling the news and goings on around Neo-Gotei. The idea later became reality and Lunar begun a circular describing the happenings and gossip around their comrades. She even agreed to El3v3n becoming chief editor of the newspaper. Though she doesn't drink like El3v3n, Lunar is fun and wild which meshes well with El3v3n. She has a rebellious streak that she's shown partly when she assisted El3v3n in breaking her criminal husband out of prison. 'Sir Nimbus' El3v3n first met the Captain of the 8th Division Sir Nimbus when she saw him reading one of her favorite World of the Living manga: Soul Eater. Upon telling him that Death the Kid was her favorite character and she thought he might like her if he existed because her name was a symmetrical number (11), Nimbus calmly informed her that 11 was indeed not symmetrical much to her horror. Despite that incident, Nimbus and El3v3n still enjoy reading and discussing the manga, often sharing funny images and animated gifs that they found on the internet. El3v3n often provokes Nimbus by appealing to his competitive side. One day she stole borrowed the LOLmobile from 12 Division Captain Kurogasa's laboratory and challenged Nimbus to a race! The 8th Division Captain immediately accepted, quickly inventing the MODmobile to challenge El3v3n and Legolas Archer (the former 7th Division Vice Captain) to a race. In the end, the 7th Division team won the race against Nimbus and Kuro because of the LOLmobile's superior construction and the fact that the MODmobile broke down. 'Kurogasa' When El3v3n first joined the Neo-Gotei 13, she was a little wary of the 12 Division Captain Kurogasa and the reputation he had. It didn’t help matters when most of the time she’d see them he’d be walking around mumbling to himself about dissectin g things with a scalpel in hand. However, her solemn respect for the mad didn’t stop her from stealing the LOLmobile, one of Kurogasa’s inventions when the opportunity presented itself. After doing so she raced Nimbus in a modification of the same vehicle, a race in which Kuro himself later joined. After she returned the “borrowed” vehicle there were no hard feelings from the incident. Since then she and the 12 Division Captain have become friends. She often bothers him about synthesizing the things she wants and likes in his laboratory, especially Mountain Dew but he has not yet done so. 'cocoLily' As chief chef, cocoLily is an obvious favorite of El3v3n. El3v3n’s appreciates her consideration when making meals for Neo-Gotei. She also share’s her passion for jazz and sweets! Soul Slayer El3v3n is friendly with the former 13th Division Captain who is a prankster in his own right. This is completely parallel to her husband Aizen's relationship with the Shinigami which is purely antagonistic. She enjoys taunting and playing jokes on him because of the funny reactions earned upon doing so. Though still unconfirmed, El3v3n is supposed to be the bartender at he and Lunar's wedding reception. 'Aizenstruelove' El3v3n was a year ahead of Aizenstruelove, or ATL, in the Academy but the two were friends during that time, sharing likes of the same manga and romance novels. When she graduated, El3v3n recruited her into Division 7. She fits in well with the Division, and is quick to participate in any adventures and antics going on! 'Legolas Archer' El3v3n has a friendly relationship with the former Vice Captain of Division 7. When she was still a member of Neo-Gotei, the two enjoyed lighting both things and people on fire as well as getting in to mischief around the Seiretei. The two were accomplices in the infamous joy ride of the LOLMOBILE in which they raced Captains Sir Nimbus and Kurogasa around the Seireitei in reckless abandon. Though she's since retired, El3v3n enjoys trolling with Legolas when she sees her hanging around Rukongai. 'Tleilaxu' Tleil was one of the first Shinigami to befriend El3v3n when she joined Neo-Gotei. "Befriend" being a very loose term considering their tumultuous relationship. El3v3n finds Tliel to be witty and funny making him one of her favorite people in Neo-Gotei. However, Tliel is an extreme perv which resulted in El3v3n punching him through a wall in their first meeting. Sometimes when Tliel’s perviness gets out of hand El3v3n has no qualms beating the ever loving crap out of him. Conveniently, being a member of Squad 4, Tliel is a pacifist and has never retaliated to El3v3n’s attacks. On one occasion, the two became “frenemies” when he burned down the 7th Divison’s barracks including El3v3n’s life time supply of Mountain Dew: a gift from Captain theLevinsnake for joining his division. She still hasn’t completely forgiven him for this, even if during the event he also burned down his own division’s barracks. 'The Secret Files' Tleil was one of the first Shinigami to befriend El3v3n when she joined Neo-Gotei. "Befriend" being a very loose term considering their tumultuous relationship. El3v3n finds Tleil to be witty and funny making him one of her favorite people in Neo-Gotei. While this is certainly true much more can be said about the relationship between these two, in fact recent documents, stolen from the Royal Palace during the criminally neglectful watch of TheLevinsnake reveal that the relationship between Tleilaxu and El3v3n is filled with enough twists and turns to be featured in a tragic romance and 50 Shades of Grey novel, however the information here is better written and more interesting by all accounts. The Early Days: The records reveal little about how Tleilaxu first met El3v3n but the archives indicate that they had known each other well before Soul Society was even formed ,during the “Time of Chaos” when the various worlds were stricken with constant warfare. It is likely they met on the battlefields and were quickly impressed by each other. Together they embarked on Crusades of Epic Win and Randomness, thoroughly cleansing all that stood against them, some of the favored tactics employed by these two were burning down villages to make s'mores, poisoning wells with Mountain Dew and unleashing relentless torrents of win and awesome upon their hapless foes. Their Win Crusades did not go unnoticed, Sarun, the future Spirit King begged El3v3n and Tleilaxu to help him put Soul Society back into order. Given the prowess of the “Win Couple” it did not take them long. The Spirit King offered both a spot in the Royal Guard which El3v3n quickly accepted, however Tleilaxu refused, while disappointed El3v3n understood the holy mission that Tleilaxu had to under take. The Modern Days(Before the Gotei reboot): After a several year absence Tleilaxu returned to the Soul Society and was reunited with an ecstatic El3v3n. He revealed that the Oppai realm had to be cleansed of all who had been unclean and the work was not suitable had to be undertaken alone since it was his realm, however with peace returned Tleilaxu could find time to spend with his comrades. It was during this time that Tleilaxu and El3v3n’s relationship really took off, to the point that other couples were jealous of the close relationship they shared. People were often referring to them as “love birds” and the “lovey dovey couple” and rumor has it that even the Spirit King himself was touched by their relationship. Rumors of a marriage were in the air as well and the Gotei was abuzz with anticipation of an epic wedding. Sadly this was never to be. Unbeknownst to them many disasters were taking place in the living world that threatened the very survival of the human species. The Scientists of Soul Society were stumped as to the cause of these seemingly random events until they noticed a coincidence. These ALWAYS occurred when El3v3n and Tleilaxu disappeared and ended when they returned from whatever it was they were “doing”. The Spirit King had to then regretfully inform them they could not get married. Having two opposite types of Awesome and Win in such close proximity and violated the laws of the universe and was directly responsible for these calamities, furthermore the Soul Society scientists concluded that a child begotten by El3v3n and Tleilaxu would contain so MUCH WIN that the universe would implode and explode in a giant spasm of win.(Known as the Big Win Theory) He then went on to mention the various lives lost due to the random weather patterns, certain ships not being able to set sail or sinking at the docks(Ironically Tleilaxu x El3v3n) while others were propelled with such force that they became weapons,(Such as the ship Yuuki x Lunar which killed several hundred people) and even inter-dimensional torrents of win streaming down into the living world and creating certain people such as George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Winston Churchill and the Great Ancestors of Kurosaki Ichigo. Touched by the deep sadness that the lovey dovey pair displayed when they heard the news the Soul King offered to introduce them to possible marriage candidates that they would find to be merely compatible.(Since when one is exposed to the best all the rest are not as great) This was how Aizen Souske and Unohana Retsu met their future partners. With the “win crisis” averted The Soul King could focus on more important things like browsing the massive porn library that was founded by Tleilaxu and El3v3n. Before the Pr0napocalypse: Before the mighty Pronapocalypse wiped out the three realms things had taken a positive turn for these two. Their marriages had begun to actually flourish, which gave the impression to the current Gotei members that El3v3n and Tleilaxu were just merely friends and that nothing serious had taken place between them. They maintain the current relationship that everyone has seen, the rough and tumble “win pair” and their antics continue sometimes cause trouble for Soul Society, such as the burning down of the entire Seireitei to make s'mores and sing campfire songs, and just simply instigating general mayhem. Often with Unohana and Aizen just standing there with a dumbstruck look on their faces. Or in one extreme case Unohana was seen dragging Tleilaxu off by the ear after he glomped and groped El3v3n in front of a few other Gotei members. Aizen just stood their stoically. Though some maintain to this day that he did in fact say “Just as planned.” after they left. After Tleilaxu became a Royal Guard member it would have become easier for people would have been able to possibly see a another side of the “win pair’s” relationship however the records released would have confirmed their suspicions. Tleilaxu built his Royal Palace right next to El3v3n’s and had it connect with hidden passageways and Mountain Dew fountains. However El3v3n seemed reluctant to allow Aizen to spend much time at Tleilaxu’s Palace due to the fear that Tleilaxu’s perviness would rub off in him, and indeed this seems to have been confirmed as one day El3v3n and Unohana walked in on Tleilaxu and Aizen staring at the royal maids, Aizen using his zanpaktou to make it seem like they were wearing clothes when in fact they were walking around and preforming their duties naked. They were last seen running off with a furious Unohana and El3v3n in pursuit while muttering, “This was NOT just as planned.” Sarun was bemused. More than Shinigami? Recent events have even hinted that El3v3n may in fact be more than just a shinigami. In one incident of mayhem in which a rocket propelled grenade was fired at El3v3n (Likely by the Penis Waving Vagabond Soulslayer, whom now goes by the name Soulie) bounced harmlessly off El3v3n’s oppai, leading Tleilaxu to remark that El3v3n’s Oppai were “God Tier“, to which El3v3n had replied that Tleilaxu’s Oppai Sense were “RG level.” Well as it turns out strong oppai like this are trademarks of the dreaded seirei of oppai, or Breast Fairy. The newly released documents have shown that despite the cute name seirei of oppai(Breast Fairies) are nothing to be laughed at, and are in fact the chosen ones employed by the Chichigami to guard the Oppai Realm, which coincidently El3v3n is the only person to have spent time on the Oppai Realm. Another weapon that the Seirei of oppai like to employ is an “Oppai Beam” in which a condensed beam of reiatsu is fired from the oppai and decimates anyone caught in the path of it. While it is unknown in El3v3n possesses such an ability people would do well to be careful around her, as Tleilaxu as remarked that a “reiatsu of great power resides in El3v3n’s oppai.” After the Pr0napocalypse: Fortunately for El3v3n and Tleilaxu, the Pronapocalypse wiped out further records that could be embarrassing to them. However it is likely that these two will continue on like nothing serious has happened, since they themselves have already caused similar incidents elsewhere. A final note: ''' The person whom published these documents has since been found dead, his house burnt down with a s'more placed on the smoldering remains, himself hung from a tree by pink boxers and a Mountain Dew can shoved somewhere that is best not mentioned, may this be a cautionary lesson for those whom contemplate leaking more information on this couple. Nerveless his death was not in vain and now everyone can see the true beauty that is the relationship between El3v3n and Tleilaxu. '''More shocking events: Recent events have shaken the Gotei 13 to the very core. A child of El3v3n and Tleilaxu has been found. Apparently the Pr0napocalypse opened a rift in the dimensions and allowed their long lost son to return. According to Twan he "has little recollection of his birth or life with his parents and merely "woke up" with a zanpaktou in one hand and a massive ecchi collection in the other." This would coincide perfectly with the current theory that Tleilaxu and El3v3n easily break the known laws of the universe, especially when "messing" around. And thus it is quite possible that a child could be conceived by these two, be born into a different universe and then suddenly return to the universe where he was conceived in. It is rumored that Twan's Birth may have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, however given the fact that Tleilaxu and El3v3n were unaware that they had even made a child in the first place, this cannot be confirmed. Another fact that lends credence to the claims that Twan is a child of these two is his extreme love for ecchi and his ability to create a win thread from instinct. Only a child of the Chichigami and a Seirei of Oppai could result in such win from someone who had recently entered into the Seireitei. It remains to be seen how the "Win Pair" will cope with the return of their love child but one thing can be assured, much hilarity and oppai pics will ensue. 'Meyacha=3' When El3v3n met the former Kenpachi of Division 11 she was utterly terrified of the stone-faced and scowling Captain. Later, Meya warmed up to her upon finding out El3v3n had become Shnookie, her sister’s, adopted cousin. After that, Meya made El3v3n train furiously with a boulder she threw at her and made her do press-ups from the ground. El3v3n was a good sport about it up until she told her to eat the boulder in which she threw it down and ran away, only to find out later, the boulder was made out of a chocolate compressed marshmallow. Now that Meyacha=3 is a member of the Royal Guard, El3v3n doesn’t see her that often but when they do run into each other their relationship is cordial. 'Avatar' Avatar is one of the Shinigamis in Neo-Gotei that El3v3n has known the longest. When she first attended a party within Division 7 the day she joined, he was the first to cordially greet her. Though a Captain when she met him, Avatar is now a member of the Royal Guard so he and El3v3n run into each other less than when he was the Captain of Division 3. Avatar and El3v3n have somewhat of a "Frenemy" relationship. El3v3n enjoys causing chaos, which is completely against Avatar's M.O. He very much enjoys order and subordination which has caused the two to bump heads on more than one occasion. Their differences in attitude had, in the past, inspired El3v3n and her twinnie Lelouch Zero to attack the Third Division Barracks whenever the opportunity arose. Since then, Avatar has become more relaxed with El3v3n's wildness, and even joined in a few pranks with her. 'History' 'Abilities' 'Hakuda Master' Having survived on her own in Rukongai for quite some time before entering the Academy, El3v3n is hardly afraid of a fight. She took to Hakuda training quickly, already having gotten into multiple skirmishes previously. Besides being quick defend and engage in hand-to-hand combat, she has mastered some specific Hakuda techniques. 'Kinsho-jitsu' When an anonymous individual caught wind of El3v3n’s natural fighting talent, this person taught her the forbidden art of Hakuda: the striking of forbidden anatomical places. Knowing all these pressure points, El3v3n is able to paralyze or kill her opponent with the correct series of kicks, punches and strikes. This makes El3v3n a very dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. 'Hakushu' Quite possibly one of her most useful techniques, El3v3n has perfected the art of blocking attacks with merely her body. She has utilized this skill against others’ fists and legs, as well as the Zanpakutōs of weaker Shinigami, and some kidō attacks 'Great Spiritual Energy' Since before being trained in the Academy, El3v3n has exhibited great Spiritual Power, enough that makes her worthy of being a Captain. 'Enhanced Strength' In combination of her reiatsu and training of her physical body, El3v3n has been able to increase her strength immensely. With the help of Lelouch Zero she's exhibited this in the ability to punch through solid stone walls during the mission to release Sōsuke Aizen 'from his imprisonment. 'Shunpo Master El3v3n was fast on her feet before ever stepping foot within the Seiretei, a skill reminiscent of her zanpakutō's special ability. After being properly instructed in the art combined with the ability of her bankai, El3v3n can move at lightning ''fast speeds (literally, the speed of lightning being 140,000 mph). 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist' As required of an officer of Neo-Gotei 13, El3v3n has mastered the use of a Zanpakutō. She is proficient in fighting one handed, and even more dangerous wielding with two, kendo style. 'Expert Strategist' El3v3n has a keen eye for the goings on around her, and is nosey to the point that she could be considered a spy. There isn't much that gets past her within Neo-Gotei and this ability can be used to her advantage in the event of a challenge from another Shinigami. 'Kidō Expert' El3v3n is proficient in using Kidō from her Academy days. She continues to learn and acquire more Kidō abilities, with the assistance of 'Sōsuke Aizen' who is a well known Kidō Master. 'Zanpakutō ' ' '''Sorakattaa (Sky Cutter or Air Knife) In its un-released state Sorakattaa is a typical katana-style Zanpakuto of traditional length, weight and size. Its hilt is green and the guard crafted from glossy steel, round in shape with four jagged cutouts. 'Shikai (Mokuseino Ikari) (Wrath of Jupiter)' In its released state, Sorakattaa resembles a Spanish rapier more-so than a katana. The blade thins and the shape of the hilt transforms. Though the steel guard vanishes, it is replaced by bolts of electricity that pulsing around the Zanpakuto’s hilt. Though the new form of the weapon appears to have lost battle-integrity, upon coming in contact with another blade, the electricity from the “guard” travels and can give the opposing wielder a deadly shock if proper shielding isn’t employed. *'Special Ability' **Upon speaking “Sorakattaa, Mokuseino Ikari” the electricity at the hilt grows and with a swing of the blade a melee type-electrical attack can be hurled toward an opponent at incredible speed that is nearly impossible to dodge, especially at close range. 'Bankai (Masutaaboruto) (Master Bolt)' Upon Sorakattaa’s second release, its blade dissipates completely, only to be replaced by pure electrical energy secured to the hilt. El3v3n’s clothing changes upon release as well. Her shihakusho is replaced with a black body suit, long black gloves, boots, and black shades that are all resistant to electrical damage. *'Special Ability' **Beyond the electrical power wielded by the Zanpakuto, El3v3n is able to draw electricity or lightning from her environment and direct it toward and opponent. Additionally, she gains the use of an increase in speed as fast as 220,000 km/h (140,000 mph, the speed of lightning). 'Additional Weapons' *'Blow Darts' **A gift from Tleilaxu, El3v3n can use these deadly darts for assassinations or on anyone who just generally annoys her. 'Trivia' *El3v3n's theme song is "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" By Santa Esmeralda *Her favorite foods are ice cream, chocolate, steamed dumplings, and pizza *Least favorite foods are over-cooked meat, lima beans, pickles, and spicy things 'Quotes' "TWINNIE!!" "Ride or Die!" "11 is a symmetrical number...isn't it?!" Category:Royal Guard Category:Division 0 Category:Captains Category:Vice-Captains Category:Division 2 Category:Division 7 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles